Warhammer Vs. Cartoon Network Universe/Ben Tennyson
Bio Initially cocky, childish and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Over the years, Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values - aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others - sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgax). Professor Paradox has praised Ben's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Ben fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Kevin willingly mutated himself to succeed where Ben had failed and stop Aggregor, Ben was set on killing Kevin, even fighting Gwen when she refused to help him. He also threatened to hunt down destroy the Forever Knights once 2 making Driscoll promise to cease the hunting of aliens. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Ben is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. Later on, Ben starts thinking of himself as more of a superhero than a Plumber, often remarking that he's not a cop, but a superhero. Although he once again became cocky, he retained his selfless and heroic nature. Weapons Ben has got Omnitrix, when can used 10 aliens (Wildmutt, Four Arms, Heatblast, XLR8, Ghostfreak, Cannonbolt, Humungousaur, Big Chill, Wildvine and Eye Guy). When his cannot but he can used Omnitrix when getting switch other aliens about transformation. Power/Abilities Ben has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Gwen, Max, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from Manny's blasters and proceed to disarm him while in human form3. Ben was able to hold his own against Pierce, and Max hinted that Ben was a highly skilled fighter, even as a human4. Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Plumbers' Academy with a 95 out of a 100. He is also shown to be a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. Movelist Signature Moves * Blood-swamping * Screan Henetic * Nice for Blow * Ready for Crisis * Clocking Work * Omnitrix * Number Seconds * Tribe For Luck * Crepping Good * Feeling Hard Special Moves * Humangosaur Smash! * Strike Arm * Frosting Chill * Flameheat * Cannonblast * Extreme XLR8 * Wildfire * AmpFibian's Critical * Upgrade Unmuted * Diamond Rush Super Move * Is Hero Time! Poses Intro * Ben running to active Onmitrix as say, Is Hero Time!". Win * Ben recharge Omnitrix and say, "Four to slow, idiots". Victory * Ben have won the battle. The words say, Oh yea, this call for mr. Smoothy" and leave in arena. Quotes * I never lose * Hey, why you try such! * That hurt! * We many got some * Im the Plumber now Wargears Variations Gear System Story Mode Arcade Mode Battle Mode Tower Mode Campaign Mode Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Good Characters Category:Warhammer Vs. Cartoon Network Universe Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Hero